1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to recoil systems for ordnance and particularly to recoil systems for intermediate and large caliber guns. More specifically, the invention pertains to the recovery and utilization of the reaction energy developed by the firing of such guns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the early 1900's, intermediate and heavy ordnance, particularly guns in the 75 mm and larger sizes, have consisted of two primary components, the recoil mass which moves in reaction to firing and the gun mount which remains stationary. The two components are interconnected by a recoil mechanism which permits absorption of the recoil forces and provides for return of the recoil mass to battery, or firing position. Recoil systems which include both the mechanism for absorbing or dissipation of the reaction energy from the firing of the gun and also for driving the counterrecoil mechanism to return the gun to battery have included mechanical, hydraulic and gaseous systems or combinations thereof. One very common type of system is mechanical, using a spring to absorb energy, with or without hydraulic dampening or mechanical buffer structures to control recoil and to store and later release a sufficient amount of energy to drive the recoil mass in the counterrecoil or "run out" action. Even the modern OTO Melara 76 mm, 62 caliber compact mount, recently adopted by the United States Navy as the Mark 75, and the larger similar OTO Melara 127 mm fast-firing gun use a mechanical spring driven system of this type. Another example is the United States Navy Mark 42 5", 54 caliber gun which includes a hydraulic recoil system which forms the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,672 (EH Girouard et al, issued Sept. 1, 1964). This mechanism includes a hydraulic pump for the direct pumping of a hydraulic fluid on recoil into a high pressure accumulator which simultaneously serves to slow the recoil mass and store energy in an accumulator. Thereafter, the energy stored in the accumulator is used to move the recoil mass in counterrecoil motion to battery and to provide some additional energy to relieve the associated high pressure hydraulic pump powered by outside energy during periods of high usage. A slightly different system is found in H. F. Vickers U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,116 where a recoil pumped hydraulic accumulator system is used to power the breech block, the extractor and the rammer (counterrecoil is apparently spring driven). Another system is a German system forming the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,365 (Zielinski, issued June 22, 1976, assigned to Rheinmetall) which also constitutes a direct pumping hydraulic system which stores recoil energy hydraulically in an accumulator, whereafter that energy is released during counterrecoil to return the gun to battery and is also used in part to drive an auxiliary mechanism. However, Zielinski's system does not have any provision for storage or use of recoil-generated energy after return of the recoil mass to battery. Another typical gun system is the Mark 45 5", 54 caliber used by the United States Navy. This system uses a direct pumping hydraulic accumulator which is charged on recoil but all of the energy is either dissipated or used for counterrecoil. The Mark 45 also uses a plurality of additional exteriorly charged hydraulic systems for driving mount subsystems for loading, ramming and positioning. One other system, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,526 (Klapdohr, Feb. 1, 1972, assigned to Rheinmetall), is noted because it includes a free piston serving to transfer pressure between a gas and hydraulic oil. However, Klapdohr's system is not analogous in that it is merely a gun or gun barrel handling system for moving a gun in and out of battery when not fired. Klapdohr discloses a system for applying energy from another source to move a gun barrel. Applicants collect, store and distribute energy resulting from recoil on firing. Applicants are not away of systems other than that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,116 and the Mark 42 which recover and use recoil energy for anything other than "run out" or servicing of the gun, are not aware of any system which uses other than a direct pumped hydraulic or mechanical system, and do not know of any prior use of the combination of a gaseous recuperator which would, in addition to powering counterrecoil, also charge a hydraulic accumulator for storage of energy for subsequent use.